Field
The present disclosure relates to a displaying method of a touch input device, and more particularly to a displaying method of a touch input device capable of executing various applications by using a new type of touch based on a touch pressure.
Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic systems such as a TV, a smartphone a PMP, a laptop Computer, a PDA, etc., are equipped with a variety of input/output devices. The various input/output devices are provided to allow a user to conveniently control the above systems. However, there is a limit to install the input/output devices in the electronic systems having a small size such as a mobile phone, an M3 player, a PMP, a laptop computer, a PDA, etc. As a result, a touch panel, a touch screen, a navigation pad, etc., have a tendency to be mounted in these devices as part of an effort to improve the user interface. Also, an integrated computer and tablet computer adopting the touch screen are distributed, so that there is a demand for various types of user interfaces.
Recently, a mouse and keyboard in a common personal computer is now being replaced with a touch screen capable of allowing the user to input data and to input commands even in a small space in various ways. Therefore, a variety of user interfaces on the touch screen are now being developed.
Among the various user interfaces on the touch screen, there is an interface in which the display of the touch screen is turned on by user's simple operation on the touch screen in a state where the display of the touch screen is turned off. The user's simple operation includes, for example, touching the surface of the touch screen for more than a certain period of time or multiple times, etc. However, these examples of turning on the display by the user's simple operation mean that the “entire” display is turned on. Therefore, not a little power loss is caused and “information” that can be displayed on the display is simply limited to, for example, time, date, and photo. Accordingly, this is not effective.
Therefore, there is a requirement for a method for efficiently displaying information that the user wants on a portion of the display instead of the entire of the display by the user's simple operation in the state where the display of the touch screen is turned off.
Also, a method for recognizing the touch, in the state where the display of the touch screen is turned off, uses only whether the touch occurs or not and/or the position information. Therefore, a touch irrelevant to the user's intention may be recognized through the touch screen, so that malfunction may significantly occur. The touch irrelevant to the user's intention makes it difficult to implement a low power mode, and the malfunction makes the user feel uncomfortable.